


Heroes

by Dearthisbe



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, POV Simon Snow, References to David Bowie, Singing, SnowBaz, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow, a lot of bowie cause why not, aka thats the title, baz can sing, heroes by bowie, simon is shook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dearthisbe/pseuds/Dearthisbe
Summary: Simon hears Baz singing, and baz is good at it.A lot of David bowie references, and a lot of fluff.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, baz - Relationship
Comments: 15
Kudos: 78





	Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I had this idea today and had to write it. I always saw baz as a fan of David bowie so i had to include his music. The song i used is heroes btw:) 
> 
> I hope you like it!

‘Baz, i’m home!’ I start unpacking the groceries in the kitchen. I don’t get a hello back. Maybe he’s showering, with that thought I unpack faster. Joining him doesn’t seem like a bad idea. 

I put the last pack of cherry cones behind the bread, Baz doesn’t need to know i bought an extra dozen. 

Then I quickly pull off my jacket and shoes, I walk as quietly as I can towards our little bathroom, but then I hear something. 

Not only do I hear the water stream that I expected, I also hear a beautiful deep voice. 

I’m in shock. I have never known that baz is a good singer. He never sings. Never when someone is around at least. I feel myself falling even more in love. 

My plan of joining him has to wait, I know he will stop when I enter. Under that sarcasm is an insecure man. He will never, ever let me hear more. 

I lean my ear to the door, I hear him better now. 

_ I, I will be king.  _

_ and you, you will be queen.  _

I already knew Baz loves Bowie, he made that very clear, but he never sang. I have a memory of him sitting in our armchair by the small fireplace, the record player playing life on mars. He looked so happy, but he did not sing. He just listened and smiled. I made him tea and he pulled me on his lap. Baz was always happy with music. I can’t believe I've never realised he didn’t sing. It feels bad, knowing maybe i could have heard this beautiful voice earlier. 

_ Though nothing will drive them away _

_ We can beat them, just for one day _

_ We can be heroes, just for one day _

Baz 'voice isn’t just good, it’s amazing. He has a deep masculine voice, but never runs out of breath. 

I feel like I'm hallucinating. I could stand here for forever, just listening to his beautiful voice. 

_ And you, you can be mean _

_ And I, I'll drink all the time _

_ 'Cause we're lovers, and that is a fact _

‘Yes we're lovers, and that is that’, I sing softly. Baz stops suddenly. Shit, could Baz hear that?

‘Simon?’ Alright, he heard. I could beat myself up. Not only does he stop now, he also knows that I've been listening like a freak without saying anything. 

‘Yes’, i answer. 

‘You heard?’

‘uhm, yes sweetheart. You’re a great singer though’. 

It’s quiet. I can feel him being embarrassed. But suddenly, the deep voice comes back. 

_ Though nothing will keep us together _

_ We could steal time just for one day _

_ We can be heroes for ever and ever _

_ What d'you say?  _

A warm feeling goes through me. He trusts me enough, enough to let me hear him sing. 

‘‘Baz, can i come in?’

‘Ofcourse.’

I smile, even though he can’t see it. 

I open the door and the steam immediately condenses against my skin. 

Baz always showers hot. His naked silhouette is hidden behind the steamy glass. 

I start pulling my clothes off as fast as I can. I put them by Baz's clothes. 

‘Don’t stop singing’. 

He listens to me. 

_ I, I wish you could swim _

_ Like the dolphins, like dolphins can swim _

_ Though nothing, will keep us together _

_ We can beat them, for ever and ever _

_ Oh we can be Heroes, just for one day _

I’ll never get bored of his voice, I suddenly think. I’ll never get bored of him. Baz keeps surprising me. 

‘Come here’, Baz says. 

I join him in the shower, the warm water pours over my face. Baz hugs me from behind. His hair tickles my ears. I put my hands on his arms. 

‘I’ve never known that you could sing.’

‘It’s just talking with a rhythm’. 

‘But you're good at it’.

I feel him smile against the back of my head. 

‘You think so?’

‘I know so’. 

He’s still hugging my waist. 

I turn around and look at him. His hair is even longer now and some strands are hanging before his face. I push them behind his ears. Baz looks at my lips. 

I cup his face and kiss him gently. He returns the kiss and twirls his fingers in my hair. 

Then he kisses my jawline. 

‘The song isn’t over’, I say. 

Baz laughs against my skin. 

I pull him in an embrace and kiss his neck. I bare my teeth a little and I feel him shiver. 

‘Please? It would be a bit disrespectful to not finish a Bowie song.’ Baz smirks but listens. He would disrespect even me before Bowie. 

_ I, I will be king _

_ And you, you will be queen _

_ Though nothing will drive them away _

_ We can be Heroes, just for one day _

_ We can be us, just for one day _

‘Can you please never stop singing’. I kiss him on his nose and tangle my arms behind his head. 

‘Then I wouldn’t be able to do this’, 

He kisses me passionately and I feel him growing against my thigh. I run my hands through his hair and return the kiss. I follow his jawline and I step even closer to him, we touch at our waist and I moan. Baz sings again. 

_ I, I can remember.  _

_ Standing, by the wall _

_ And the guns, shot above our heads  _

_ And we kissed, as though nothing could fall  _

_ And the shame, was on the other side _

_ Oh we can beat them, for ever and ever _

_ Then we could be Heroes, just for one day _

__

He turns the shower off and picks me up. I wrap my legs around his waist and touch his wet face

‘To the bedroom?’ I ask. 

Baz nods and kisses me again. He pulls his lips an inch from mine and finishes the song. 

_ We're nothing, and nothing will help us _

_ Maybe we're lying, then you better not stay _

_ But we could be safer, just for one day _

And I think by myself, how much I love him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to comment your thoughts. I had a lot of fun writing this!


End file.
